The University of New Mexico (UNM) proposes to join the Pelvic Floor Disorders Network (PFDN) to achieve the Network's primary goal of conducting rigorous, multi-center clinical trials to investigate the clinical and health aspects of pelvic floor disorders in women. Our site, in collaboration with other Network sites, aims to reduce the burden of pelvic floor disorders on women and their families. Through the design of innovative trials and participation in ongoing studies, the UNM PFDN site will make significant contributions to the Network. Dr. Rogers, Principal Investigator, and Dr. Komesu, Alternate Principal Investigator, have extensive experience in the design and conduct of multi-center randomized trials and proven leadership and productivity. The UNM PFDN site brings to the Network a busy clinical service with large numbers of under- represented Hispanic and Native American populations, as well as broad institutional support from the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology and a recently funded Clinical and Translational Research Center. The concept proposal, based on preliminary data generated by our site and the work of others, is an innovative investigation comparing hypnotherapy to long-acting anticholinergic medicine for the treatment of overactive bladder (OAB). In addition to the hypnotherapy comparative-effectiveness trial, the concept proposal focuses investigation into the underlying mechanisms of OAB on the brain, using functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI). This translational, comparative effectiveness clinical trial is an excellent example of cutting edge research that the UNM PFDN site will bring to the Network. Skilled investigators, a busy clinical practice, unique patient populations and broad institutional support make UNM a worthy new clinical site for the PFDN. RELEVANCE: Pelvic floor disorders are common and costly. Performance of rigorously designed, target randomized clinical trials that inform evidence-base health care practices for women with pelvic floor disorders is best done through collaboration with other clinical sites. The University of New Mexico is a highly productive clinical and research site and proposes to join the Pelvic Floor Disorders Network in order to meet the Network's goal of investigating innovative solutions to these common problems.